


Балет

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [6]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: "Но мама... Я думала, ты любишь балет..."
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177652
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Балет

По телевизору показывали балет. «Юдифь», либретто Джеймса Стентона, музыка Адама Райхеля. Четыре действия; когда-то Сайлас не смог их высидеть, потянул тогда еще невесту на выход в антракте, отвел в ближайший бар — «запить искусство». Роза для вида негодовала, но она и сама начала зевать в начале второго акта. 

Сейчас на экране Юдифь танцевала для Олоферна. Значит, это уже четвертое действие, и скоро финал. Дальше... дальше, они, видимо, запустят спектакль сначала.

Решительным шагом Роза прошла на кухню. Там тоже стоял телевизор: маленький, черно-белый. Судя по значку в верху экрана, кухарка включила второй канал, но балет по нему шел тот же, с опозданием на полминуты. 

Это должно было успокаивать. По меньшей мере, это означало, что ничего еще не кончено. 

Кухарка при ее появлении вскочила.

— Мэм...

Роза оглядела кухню. Столы, стойки «под мрамор», краны — все блестит, и все лишнее убрано в шкафы, а с пола безбоязненно можно есть. Роза понимала Марию. Она сама все утро разбирала бумаги в секретере. 

— Вы поставили кока-колу в холодильник?

— Да, мэм. 

— Хорошо. Сходите, попросите садовника, чтобы он набрал мне мяты. 

— Сейчас, мэм? Но...

— Прошу вас, — Роза научилась у матери говорить с нажимом ровно такой силы, чтобы прислуга торопилась исполнить приказание — но потом за спиной не называла ее мегерой. 

Кухарка вышла. Роза под заунывную музыку открыла огромный холодильник. Решительно, Сайлас был прав, когда увел ее тогда с балета...

Она физически не могла сейчас думать о Сайласе. 

«Кока-кола» смотрелась неуместно ярко рядом с несколькими бутылками «Перье». Обычно Джеку и Мишель ее не давали. Не хватало, чтобы дети генерала Бенджамина привыкли к напитку для американского пролетариата. В котором, вдобавок, полно сахара, и от которого портятся зубы. Так что стоит им увидеть бутылку – и они на нее накинутся. И даже если вкус будет немного странным, они ничего не заметят. 

На экране балерина начала крутить фуэте. Двадцать или тридцать два, машинально подумала Роза, откручивая крышку с запотевшей бутылки. Оглянулась на всякий случай, — никого, — вынула из кармана пробирку, похожую на пробник духов, и опустошила ее в бутылку. Закрутила крышку обратно, взболтала. Повинуясь странному порыву, приложила запотевшее стекло ко лбу, к виску, прежде чем снова убрать в холодильник. Как будто ей требовалось проснуться. Но она пробудилась рано утром в пустой постели, в полупустом доме, и с тех пор не могла унять звенящее напряжение. 

Балерина на экране закончила фуэте — честные тридцать два пируэта, — и кухню заполнил потусторонний шелест аплодисментов. 

Роза выдохнула, выбросила пробирку в мусорное ведро. Пригладила волосы. У нее оставалась еще одна. Надо будет попросить, чтобы из погреба принесли вина...

Но, в конце концов, мятный чай тоже подойдет. 

Через открытое окно доносился громкий и беззаботный щебет близнецов. Роза выглянула в сад, но увидела лишь яркий зонт, скрывающий от ее глаз шезлонг, который поставили в саду специально для Мишель — и куда наверняка втиснулся Джек, не желая оставить сестру в покое. Предвечернее солнце било в глаза. Роза задумалась, стоя посреди пустой кухни, о том, что делают сейчас остальные, менее сведущие жители Царств. Что они думают о непрекращающемся балете. Не было никаких объявлений, торжественно-серьезного голоса: «Мы прерываем нашу передачу, чтобы...» Просто моргнул экран, с которого Веспер Абаддон рассказывал о внешних и внутренних врагах, на несколько минут повисла цветная заставка; а потом началось представление Кармельского театра, которого не было ни в одной программе. 

Узнает ли она о том, как все закончилось, вместе с остальными? Когда снова появится настроечная таблица, а потом профессионально-напыщенный диктор извинится за то, что «вещание было остановлено по техническим причинам». Или не извинится, просто на экраны вернется неизменный и бессмертный Абаддон, и все продолжится чинно и спокойно, так, будто и не было этих часов выматывающего балета. 

Не было того парада — когда тоже прерывали передачу, но всего на четверть часа — их хватило абаддонскому спецотряду, чтобы вытеснить горстку митингующих на тротуар и открыть по ним огонь. По слухам, погибли не только манифестанты. Благонастроенные подданные Абаддона испугались выстрелов, рванули в стороны, ломая безупречную колонну. Кого-то задавили. Кого-то застрелили. Когда трансляция с парада возобновилась, угол съемки поменяли, чтобы не видно было тел, оставшихся посреди мостовой. 

Не было других торжеств, после — когда увешанные орденами генералы фальшиво и напряженно улыбались главнокомандующему.

Не было бесконечных вечерних посиделок тут, в загородном доме, когда эти генералы замолкали и принимались сыпать неловкими комплиментами, стоило ей войти в гостиную. 

Да и самих их — не было. 

Если знать Абаддона, так оно наверняка и окажется. 

Хотя бы кто-то успел позвонить и сообщить ей. На Сайласа надежды мало: если план провалится, он погибнет первым. А Уильям будет слишком занят, спасая себя, чтобы отзвониться сестре. Роза удивлялась, что он вообще отправился с Сайласом. 

Ей вдруг пришло в голову, что Уильям верит в Сайласа так, как следовало бы ей, преданной супруге. Странно — она ведь знала брата. Он никогда бы не повелся на сказку о бабочках. И все же он упорно оставался рядом, движимый чутьем брокера, уверенного, что завтра котировки малоизвестных акций взлетят до небес. 

Роза же могла думать только о парадном мундире, в котором Сайлас уехал. Ей уже виделась — упорно и ясно, — линия темных отверстий поперек этого мундира. 

Может быть, Хэнсон все-таки вспомнит о ней... если успеет. Он единственный из всей клики видел в ней не только статусное и приятное глазу приложение к Сайласу. Это он дал ей обе пробирки. Обыденным жестом даже не аптекаря, а слесаря или механика. «Возможно, вам это понадобится». Она прикусила язык: неужто и у Хэнсона, ближайшего советника, веры в генерала Бенджамина не больше, чем у его супруги? Но взяла то, что он ей протягивал, с благодарностью. Советник подумал о том, о чем Сайлас с высоты своих планов и помыслить не мог. 

Может, Розе не нужно было соглашаться. Может, ей следовало сейчас лихорадочно искать пути отхода, зашивать драгоценности в подкладку плаща. Но Хэнсон, как и она сама, догадывался, как больно падать с той высоты, на которую их возвел генерал Бенджамин. 

И если не удастся избежать падения, она хотя бы избавит детей от боли. 

На минуту Роза все равно задумалась о побеге: переодеться, уехать на побитом автомобиле кухарки, затаиться на время, а потом...

Но после такого за границами станут следить еще зорче, а в ней любой признает жену генерала Бенджамина.

Хуже другое: она сама уже не сможет перестать быть женой генерала Бенджамина. 

Если бы только время можно было открутить назад, во времена их неловкого и скучноватого сватовства, когда оба знали, что Сайлас женится на деньгах, а Роза — вернее, ее родители и Уильям — на перспективе. Сайлас честно выполнил свою часть сделки: гелвуйский наемник из низов превратился в увенчанного славой генерала одесную самого Абаддона. А сама она не заметила момента, когда из необходимого, но не слишком приятного довеска к взрослой жизни он превратился в ее Сайласа. Где-то ее ровное, разумное отношение к нему истончилось, дало сбой. И теперь, если она снова станет думать о Сайласе, о мундире, в котором он ушел с утра, не разбудив ее – хотя наверняка знал, что она не станет закатывать сцен, — если она подумает об этом еще секунду...

— Мэм?

Роза резко обернулась. 

— Мята, — выговорила кухарка. — Как вы просили...

— Благодарю вас. Сделайте нам мятный чай? Такая жара... Ужинать будем на террасе. 

— Хорошо, мэм, — судя по неприятно-бледному лицу кухарки, ей было так же немыслимо думать об ужине, как и самой Розе. 

— И вот что еще, Мария. Не давайте детям «Кока-колы» до ужина. Они испортят себе аппетит. 

Ей приходилось перекрикивать музыку, которую она на несколько минут перестала слышать. Выключить телевизор, или даже приглушить громкость не пришло ей в голову. 

— Разумеется. 

Отсвет понимания в глазах кухарки Розе, разумеется, почудился. Она коротко кивнула и вышла из столовой. 

В гостиной — сколько же еще ей метаться по одному и тому же замкнутому маршруту? — Юдифь танцевала, держа в руке голову Олоферна. Роза только сейчас поняла, как тревожна мелодия финального танца. Композитор наверняка задумал ее торжествующей, но тарелки и цимбалы били так, словно отмеряли чьи-то последние секунды. 

И все равно, как и на кухне, Роза побоялась убавить звук. Ей казалось, стоит это сделать — и она окажется наедине с тишиной, куда более беспощадной, чем музыка. 

Наконец танец прекратился, зал зашумел. Роза смотрела, будто прикованная, как танцоры раз за разом выходят на бис. Наконец экран потемнел, побежали титры. Она ждала, то ли с надеждой, то ли со страхом, что теперь на экране покажется диктор и скажет... Скажет хоть что-нибудь. 

Но изображение мигнуло, и в следующем кадре возник еще не открывшийся занавес, разноголосая музыка из оркестровой ямы. Роза дождалась, пока занавес поднимется, открывая взгляду рынок в Ветилуе, но, увидев надпись «Юдифь. Акт первый», отпрянула от экрана. 

Отличная идея для ада, пришло ей в голову. Если бы поверить, что она уже в аду... 

Но ей только предстоит сделать то, за что ее туда отправят. 

— Как красиво! — раздался из-за спины голос Мишель. Когда дети успели вернуться в дом? Роза не слышала их. Ее захлестнуло раздражение. 

— Что вы тут делаете? Я велела вам оставаться в саду. 

Мишель, словно и не слыша ее, попыталась закрутить на натертом портрете пируэт и едва не упала. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, — сказала Роза. — Никаких игр в гостиной. И ты еще слаба, чтобы так прыгать. 

Она привычно тронула дочери лоб. Холодный.

— А я могу стать балериной, когда вырасту? 

У Розы сбилось дыхание. 

— Посмотрим, — сказала она, и у Мишель на секунду опустились уголки губ. Но она тут же повеселела и, вальсируя, выбежала в коридор. 

— А мы не будем сегодня заниматься? – спросил Джек. 

Эта способность детей замечать то, что ты хочешь скрыть от их глаз, желать именно того, что им нельзя, странным инстинктом — возможно, у взрослых он отмирает, — чувствовать, что нужно родителю и поступать ровно наоборот, — до сих пор не перестала ее поражать. Джек терпеть не мог занятия, и в любой другой день ходил бы вокруг матери на цыпочках — лишь бы она не вспомнила. Но сегодня...

— Погода хорошая. Я предпочитаю, чтобы вы побыли на воздухе. Будь умницей, возьми книгу и почитай Мишель. Не давай ей перенапрягаться. 

Но Джек упрямо не уходил. Бриджи его летнего костюмчика были ему коротки. В последнее время он рос бешено, оставляя за собой след из едва ношеной одежды. Несмотря на раздражение, мысль, что Джеку может уже не понадобиться новый костюм, ударила по ней на удивление болезненно. 

— Ты волнуешься из-за папы, — сказал Джек. — Не надо волноваться. Он вернется. А пока его нет, я буду тебя защищать. 

Он приподнял рубашку и показал игрушечный пистолет, который засунул себе за пояс. 

Наверное, это было трогательно. Наверное, ей следовало умилиться. Но игрушечный пистолет показался ей вызывающе смехотворным. 

— Боже, Джек, — не сдержалась она. — Ты решил и эти брюки испортить? Твоя игрушка вся в песке! Убери ее немедленно. Если ты и в самом деле хочешь быть полезным, вот, — она сунула ему книгу, неведомо как оказавшуюся у нее в руке, — иди и почитай сестре. Скоро... Скоро я позову вас ужинать.

Джек нахмурился, выставил подбородок, но перечить матери не стал. 

Ей следовало бы вернуть его, обнять, Но, когда за сыном закрылась дверь, Роза сообразила, что не помнит, какую книгу ему дала. В таком состоянии это может быть и «Любовник леди Чаттерлей». От этой мысли Роза неудержимо, тряско рассмеялась. Еле-еле, огромным усилием удержала себя на краю этого смеха. 

Нет; хоть кто-то здесь должен сохранять ясный ум.

Кто-то должен... позаботиться о детях. 

Хватит уже того, что их отец возомнил себя избранником божьим. Роза посмотрела в сад и как наяву увидела Сайласа и венок ярко-оранжевых бабочек на его черных волосах. Услышала его ликующий смех. 

Своим офицерам он наверняка сказал, что это из-за того парада; из-за погибших и затоптанных, и того равнодушия, с которым Абаддон смотрел на них с трибуны, лишь на несколько минут прервав торжествующую речь. Чаша терпения, мол, переполнилась, доколе терпеть, и прочая — чем там еще мужчины оправдывают неудержимое желание подраться и пострелять.

Офицеры поверили без труда, как верили любому слову из его уст. Пожалуй, только они с преподобным — и, возможно, Хэнсон, — будут знать, из-за чего на самом деле Сайлас решил действовать сейчас. 

Как будто его Бог придет и остановит танки.

При мысли о танках ее, будто автоматной очередью, пропороло страхом. Роза оглянулась на экран — Олоферн вытанцовывал свои знаменитые антраша. А если это ловушка? Если передачи не возобновляют специально, усыпляя бдительность — и к ним уже направляется машина, полная бойцов спецотряда. Может, ей следовало бы прямо сейчас позвать детей в дом... Роза зябко обхватила себя руками. Из розовой аллеи прекрасно просматривается дорога, садовник наверняка увидит их издалека... Он достаточно умен — и достаточно встревожен, — чтобы тут же доложить ей. У нее есть еще время...

Роза стиснула в кулаки заледеневшие руки, распрямилась. Ей казалось, что сердце бьется точно в ритм грохочущего стаккато. 

Внезапно поверх стаккато, заглушая биение крови в ушах, по комнате полоснул звонок. Еще. Очень медленно Роза потянулась к пульту и выключила телевизор. Подошла к аппарату на столе. Как громко, оказывается, стучат ее каблуки. Ладони так вспотели, что трубка едва не выскользнула из рук. 

— Алло?

— Роза, мы победили, — возбужденно закричал Уильям прямо ей в ухо. — Город взят! Армия за нас! Вся столица уже у дворца, они поддерживают Сайласа! Ты бы только это видела! 

Роза медленно опустилась в кресло. Уильяму она поверила тут же — будь у брата хоть какие-то сомнения в победе, он бы уже пытался сесть на самолет в Швейцарию, а не звонил бы сестре. 

— Минут через десять Сайлас будет давать пресс-конференцию как временный регент Царств! Включи первый канал!

Роза положила трубку. Телевизор смотрел на нее серым выпуклым глазом. 

— Ну уж нет, — то ли себе, то ли ему сказала Роза. – Ну уж нет. 

Кухарка отшатнулась от нее, как от призрака, когда Роза вошла в кухню и направилась прямо к холодильнику. Вынула бутылку «Кока-колы», открыла и наклонила над раковиной. Напиток выливался ровной закрученной струей с желтоватой пеной по краям. При взгляде на то, как эта струя будто ввинчивается в раковину, Розу затошнило так сильно, что она еле успела, зажав рот, добежать до уборной. 

***

Много лет спустя ее дочь сказала:

— Но мама... Я думала, ты любишь балет...

Роза поглядела на нее, понимая с удивлением — и с разочарованием — что дочь с того летнего дня почти не растеряла наивности. Она вспомнила — на удивление живо — яркий зонтик, детей в саду и крутящую фуэте тоненькую Юдифь, — и тут же перед глазами завертелась коричневая пенная струя, и ее снова затошнило — почти как тогда.


End file.
